Dark Spirit
by Kal-orne
Summary: This was a dare from a friend. It is rated M for good reason. Spirit is obsessed with Makas friend Chrona. when he finds a way to weaken her what will he do. GOD I SUCK AT SUMMERIES. Jus read the story. If you think of a better title let me know.


**(Authors Notes)** This is just a one-shot about what I think Spirit might really be like. I'm sorry in advance, a friend dared me. This fic contains scenes of adult content, attempted rape! Do not read if you don't want to know and if you do read don't flame.

**(Disclaimer)** I don't own Soul Eater *Dies a little inside*

**Location:**** Death City**

**Characters: Spirit, Chrona, Stein, Marie, Soul, Maka, Shinigami, Ragnarok**

* * *

A knock on the door surprised Chrona, it was far too late for Maka or the others to be visiting her, almost 2:00am. Yawning and rubbing her eyes Chrona left the corner she had been dozing in and crossed the room to the door. She wore a soft pink nightgown that Liz had given her while she was still recovering from Medusa's attack.

"W-who i-is it?" she called timidly through the door.

"It's me Chrona." A strong male voice replied. Chrona knew who it was, but why was he here.

Slowly she inched the door open a crack and stared out into the hall.

"Death Scythe Sama, is s-s-something w-wrong?" Chrona asked her voice shaking slightly.

"We need to talk, may I come in?"

Chrona reluctantly opened the door and stepped out of the way to allow Spirit to enter. He no sooner entered then he turned to the sink, or more precisely the mirror above the sink. Placing his hand on either side of it he gave an almighty wrench and the piece of glass pulled clean off the wall. With this done Spirit went back out into the hall and placed the mirror on the floor before re-entering the room.

"Now we can have some privacy." He said closing the door behind him and locking it. He removed the key from the lock and placed it in his pocket. "So we won't be disturbed."

"Your all ready disturbing us." A high voice said as Ragnarok, Chrona's black blood partner appeared. "What do you think you're doing, coming here and waking me up?" Ragnarok waved his fist at Spirit as he spoke. The truth was though Ragnarok had felt Chrona's fear, Spirit wasn't acting like himself at all, not the Maka attention seeking lovable goof he usually was. No this Spirit had a cold look in his eyes that sent shivers coursing down her spine. Spirit grinned and walked towards her, Chrona backed up as much as possible, right into Mr Corner.

"No where left to go." Spirit smirked. He reached out a hand to touch Chrona's face when a small white and black striped fist struck his hand.

"Don't touch her, shithead." Ragnarok screamed.

"Looks like I'll need to deal with you first." Spirit said and reached into his pocket. In one swift movement he pulled some thing out and slammed it into Ragnarok's black side. The hypodermic needle punched through black blood and Spirit pressed the plunger down. All of this had happened in the blink of an eye, giving Ragnarok no time to harden his body. Spirit leapt back out of reached and watched the fun from a safe distance.

"What the hell was that, what did you just put in me, you scumbag?" Ragnarok screeched. He was terrified now, not for himself but for Chrona, if something happened to him, who was going to look out for her. She was such a useless mess without him. He noticed that his vision was starting to blur, 'dam it, I can't let him hurt Chrona, that's my job.'

Chrona stood in stunned silence as Death Scythe jumped away from her, what had he done to her partner, even now she could feel Ragnarok shivering in her spine. The shaking grew worse and Ragnarok began to droop on her back. "gopii, don't just stand there idiot, run." Ragnarok said his voice weak.

"Oh and where would she go, you little parasite?" Spirit asked laughing at the pair in the corner.

"Don't you laugh at me you…" Ragnarok never finished the sentence, with a wet SPLAT Ragnarok burst and soaked Chrona with black blood. Her back, from head to toe dripped the black fluid that had once been her partner.

"RAGNAROK!"

**Across the City in Steins lab****.**

The professor had noticed something had changed while he was out. He couldn't put his finger on it yet but something was definitely different. He had been away most of the day treating Ox and Harvar for injuries they received in a fight with Black*Star. Once again the ninja had been victorious, leaving Stein and Nygus to clean up after him.

"Marie" Stein called his partner who had been with him most of the day and was now drooping with exhaustion. "Do you know if anyone was in my lab today?"

"No, no-one came by while I was here. Why?"

"Something's changed." He said, cranking his head screw a few degrees. "Something important has changed."

"Stein it's after two, your tired, why don't we worry in the morning, come on lets go to bed." Marie said heading for the door.

"Wait" Stein snapped, still turning his screw. With a few more turns a loud click could be heard. "Of course. One of my vials of black blood tranquilizer is gone. But who would take them."

*Yawn* "Who knows, maybe you moved it and can't remember." Marie said, once more heading for the door.

* * *

Back beneath Shibusen things had gone from bad to worse for poor Chrona. Ragnarok's apparent demise had shocked the poor girl, but not nearly as much as the events that had come after. No sooner had she wailed her partners name and looked behind her to see if she could save him, then Spirit was on her, grabbing her chin and forcing his mouth against hers. She tried to scream but by doing so she opened her mouth and Spirit didn't waist any time before invading her mouth with his tongue. Chrona tried to shove him away at this point, both hands on his chest. He growled into her mouth and she felt cold metal against her throat. He had turned part of his left arm into a blade and was pressing it against her. He finally broke the kiss and moved back a little.

"Now be a good girl and I won't hurt you." Spirit said grabbing the front of her dress and flinging her away from the corner and onto the bed. She landed in a heap and tried to scurry across the mattress to the door. Spirit simply grabbed her ankles and flipped her onto her back. He climbed onto the bed and straddled her hips with his legs effectively pinning her down. With his hands now free he removed his belt and made a loop out of it. Chrona mean while had regained enough of her senses to realise she couldn't run, she had to fight. She raised her hands and started hitting Spirit in the face, shoulders and chest, trying as best as she could, without Ragnarok, to get him off of her. Spirit grunted in annoyance. Leaning back he raised his fist and brought it crashing down into Chrona's solar plexus, just above her belly button. Air whooshed out of Chrona as she tried to curl up into a ball around her hurt stomach. Her body went limp beneath him, taking the chance he grabbed her arms and using his looped belt bound her to the bed.

"Look at me Chrona." When Chrona remained curled up he grabbed her hair and forced her gaze to meet his eyes. "I said look at me. You are disgusting, you're a killer and no-one seems to give a dam. Well I care. You attacked Maka in the cathedral, you would have killed both of them that night if Stein and I hadn't stopped you." He bent down and glared at her, no more then an inch from her face. "You deserve to be punished, but do they? NO, instead they give you a room, let you go to school with good kids, my kid. You should be punished, so I'm going to punish you." Spirit grinned coldly down at the terrified child he had pinned to the bed. He didn't really hold a grudge against the pink haired meister after all she had jumped in front of that vector arrow and saved Maka several months earlier, no it was just a convenient excuse for him and the punishment stuff would help him keep Chrona quiet about what he was going to do to her. He had watched her over the past few months as she had blossomed physically, all she really needed was a good feeding up and she had started to glow. Now he could barely stand to be in the same room as her without getting the urge to touch her.

Sitting up he removed his jacket and shirt, tossing them carelessly on the floor. He looked down at Chrona where she lay and saw her eyes had taken on a glassy appearance. 'Oh, no, you don't' he thought before slapping her hard across the face. Chrona blinked at the sudden pain and her eyes came back into focus. "No drifting off on me. We have a few hours before classes start so I'm in no rush." He bent down again and mashed his lips into hers. Chrona bucked and turned her head trying to break the contact. Obviously he hadn't made himself clear. He turned his arm into a blade again and stabbed Chrona just below the knee. Chrona screamed and Spirit made no move to quiet her, after all there was no one to hear her. Chrona's cries died down to whimpers and she stared at him with those large blue eyes.

"Now then, don't make me do that again." This time when he kissed her she didn't turn her face away. He placed his hand on her neck and slowly slid it down. He cupped one of her small breasts through the thin fabric of her night gown. Smiling slowly to himself, sure he was exploring uncharted territory now. He kneaded the small mound, pinching the nipple, intentionally trying to wring a gasp of pain from his victim. When he looked at her face he saw that she was biting her lip to keep form making any noise. 'Looks like I'll have to try harder.' Spirit grabbed the neck of the dress and ripped it right down to her belly button. Chrona gasped and tried to get her hands loose from the belt he had tied them with. He spread the edges of the fabric wider and simply looked at her for several minutes. God, but she was beautiful like this, tears gleaming at the corners of her eyes, body exposed so nothing was hidden. Well almost nothing. He shifted his weight off of her and bent down and caught the fabric of the hem of her nightgown, which had bunched around her knees during her struggles. Slowly, very slowly, so he could enjoy it, he pulled the fabric higher up her body. First reveal two dimpled knees, then creamy smooth thighs and finally her white cotton panties. He smiled at the sight.

Chrona was sobbing now, she knew what was going to happen. Marie and Maka had told her about the birds and the bees several weeks earlier after Chrona had seen two students kissing in the hall. She had asked Maka why they were doing that. Maka had asked her if she knew where babies came from, Chrona hadn't known. Maka had taken her to Marie then and together the two of them had explained things to her. But they had also told her about the dangers of rape and abuse, warning to be careful at nights. Ragnarok had popped out at that moment and announced that no man would ever touch her, she was his. Chrona had smiled at that as Maka and Marie laughed good naturedly. Now she was here, Ragnarok was gone maybe forever and Spirit had her at his mercy.

Chrona's deep sobs reached his ears, making him feel powerful. He alone had reduced the once mighty demon sword wielder to this. "You deserve this, you know that right?" Chrona made no response. He slapped her again. "I said you deserve this, am I right?" Chrona still didn't answer, she simply looked at him and whimpered, expecting another blow. Instead Spirit lowered his face to her chest and took one of her small breasts in his mouth, running his tongue around the nipple. Chrona gasped at the sudden contact and started to buck and twist. Spirit had had enough of her fighting, he bit hard, his teeth breaking flesh. Chrona screamed again but stopped fighting him.

"I've had enough of this." He said in a cold voice. He stood up and started unfastening his trousers, allowing them and his underwear to join his other clothes on the floor. Chrona looked away, but not quickly enough to avoid seeing his engorged organ. She whimpered again as he climbed onto the bed again. This time down by he feet. He grabbed her ankles and yanked them apart before crawling up between them. Once he reached her knees he stopped and leaned over her. Grabbing her face he bent down and kissed her once more, this time trailing kisses across her cheek, only stopping briefly to lick the trails of tears away before continuing on across her jaw and down her throat. She shook her head, still fighting him and once again he bit, this time where her neck and shoulder met. Chrona cried out, speaking for the first time since Ragnarok had gone.

"Please, please stop." She gasped fore air. "I'm sorry for hurting Maka, I'm sorry for hurting Soul, I'm sorry for hurting everyone." Chrona sobbed harder. "Please don't hurt me." The last sentence was little more then a whimper.

Spirit laughed and leaned back, admiring his handy work. Chrona was now bleeding from her leg, neck and breast, she had good sized bruises on her stomach and face, tears pored down her cheeks and her chest heaved with each sob. Lovely.

Sitting up between her knees he reached down and started tugging down her pants. In one last show of defiance Chrona clamped her thighs shut to stop him. Spirit quickly punched her in the stomach again, harder this time. All colour left the girls face and she struggled to breath. Spirit changed his hand to a blade and shredded her panties. He grabbed Chrona's hips and lifted her off of the mattress. Sliding himself forward he felt the tip of his organ begin to push at her opening. Only to jerk back as the door of Chrona's room flew off of its hinges and crashed into the opposite wall.

Stein stood in the doorway, Marie in her weapon form clutched in his hand, a look of pure fury and disgust on his face.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Stein yelled, moving into the room. Spirit quickly scrambled off the bed and summoned several blades, preparing to fight Stein. Marie in the mean time had changed back into her human form and had run to Chrona. Quickly untying the traumatised girl and wrapping her in the blankets off her bed. Marie helped her to stand and gently led her out of the room.

**Earlier in Steins lab.**

"_This doesn't make any sense. I know I left it there with the others. Who could have taken it and why?" Stein mused quietly to himself__. He had developed the formula months ago to help destroy the last of the black blood clowns. It caused them to lose stability and basically liquidised them for a short period._

_But the black clowns were gone, the only one the formula would affect now was…_

"_MARIE, WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO GET TO THE SCHOOL."_

**Back in the present.**

Stein and Spirit stood on opposite side of the room, one scared the other raging. Stein cranked his screw a few degrees and shifted into a battle stance. Now that Marie had gotten Chrona out he didn't have to hold back. Moving quickly he used soul force, Spirit tried to dodge, only to slip in the puddle that had been Ragnarok. Before Stein could reach him however the puddle moved.

"Bloody Needles"

Ragnarok had begun to become aware of things a few short minutes earlier, when Chrona had screamed. That bastard Spirit was hurting his partner, he had to stop him. But he couldn't move, he could feel Chrona's fear and pain, but he could do nothing to save her. Then Stein showed up and his partner was saved and even better that simpleton Spirit had actually been dumb enough to step on him. Quickly Ragnarok had tripped him and while he was lying across him he had used bloody needles.

Stein watched in fascination as the red blood mixed with the black, forming such beautiful patterns. Spirit was dead, one of the needles had past through his heart, more had punctured his lungs and other organs, and one had even punched right through his skull.

"Hey, Screw Head. Quit staring and help me out here." Ragnarok yelled. "I need to get to Chrona."

Stein watched as Ragnarok changed into a blood soaked blade, his hilt stuck under Spirits body. Bending Stein lifted the weapon, then without a backward glance he left the room. Marie would have gotten Chrona to the infirmary by now.

* * *

_**AFTERMATH**_

Chrona sat quietly in her new room. Stein and Marie had agreed that it wasn't safe to leave Chrona so isolated in the dungeon like guest room in Shibusen and had invited her and Ragnarok to come live with them. The room was small but cosy and Marie was always close at hand if she was frightened. Ragnarok too was being very sweet to her.  
Ever since Spirits attack Ragnarok had had a new respect for her, even weaponless, bound and hurt she had never given up, fighting until the end, he was proud of her. As for Chrona, she had never been as happy as when Stein had walked into the infirmary carrying her still living partner. Ragnarok had returned to her body right away and stopped her bleeding. Chrona had sobbed with joy of feeling her blood stir with his presence.

The first few days after the attack had been the worst, Chrona had not wanted to see anyone. Maka hadn't listened, instead she had barged past Professor Stein and Nygus to see her friend. Maka had hugged her while she cried and begged for forgiveness, forgiveness for hurting her so long ago and for her father's death.

"Shhh now" Maka had crooned "It's not your fault"

Spirits attack had opened up several _'psychological'_ wounds that Chrona had thought almost healed. She had become withdrawn and quiet again. Maka and the others had tried to draw her out again but had little effect.

In the end it would be time that healed these wounds.

**

* * *

Oh god I couldn't go through with it, I chickened out and had Stein save her. Glad I did though, I don't like hurting Chrona. Well hope you liked it. No flames plz, or I kill you. I might revise the ending and have a version where Stein and Marie don't arrive in time to save her. But then again I might not.**


End file.
